Just To See Her Blush
by x.twilighteclipse
Summary: Short humor piece written for a friend. Emmett and Jasper decide to embarrass Bella but, in the end, it's Edward who pulls off the ultimate humiliation. Idea courtesy of LunarEclispe1. Written with her permission.


**Author's Note: Just a short humor piece written for a good friend of mine. LunerEclipse1, I hope this is to your liking. It didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to be and I kind of mangled the idea around but I got a good laugh writing it.**

**----------**

It was Friday night at the Cullen house; which meant Bella was over to stay the weekend with Edward. Everyone, apart from Rose, was happy to see her. Even though Bella now understood why Rose didn't like her she still felt a bit bad about being over. Bella had just arrived and was currently lounging in the living room when she noticed that they were missing a few people.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" Bella asked Edward, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"Upstairs..." Edward said and then furrowed his brow. "In our room." He growled out and then got up.

He made it to the door way before he stopped and started to laugh, almost falling over; which confused the hell out of everyone. It didn't take long to figure out why Edward was laughing.

"Oh Edward!" Emmett called in a sing song female voice.

Everyone turned to see Emmett prancing into the room with one of Bella's bra's hanging loosely over his white tee shirt. Everyone started to laughed but Bella just stared mortified.

"Oh Edward! Could you help me with this?" Emmett asked, turning his back to Edward.

Even though Edward knew he was going to pay for this later he reached up and tried to fasten the bra around Emmett.

"Damn Bella! You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you like this." Edward announced, the room erupting into a roar of laugher as Emmett started to prance around in Bella's bra.

"I hate you all." Bella said and huffed, folding her arms over chest.

Edward continued to laugh until he saw Jasper come down the stairs dressed in a pair of beige slacks and his favorite blue t-shirt. Jasper was even wearing a bronze colored wig that was styled like Edwards hair.

"Oh Edward!" Emmett announced, prancing over toward Jasper but tripping over his own feet.

"Jesus Bella. You need to stop being such a klutz." Jasper announced and walked over to Emmett, stiff as a board.

"Well, can you kiss me better?" Emmett asked, standing up and looking into Jasper's eyes.

"I would but..." Jasper paused and turned around dramatically. "I can't. Because I might hurt you."

Bella noticed Edward's eye twitch at the comments but continued to watch in horror.

"Bella, why are you wearing your bra on the outside of your shirt?" Jasper asked, eying the lace contraption.

"Well I thought that, since you still haven't grown a set and therefore cannot take off my shirt or even touch me, that I could give you a glimpse of what you are missing." Emmett announced.

That did it for Edward. He growled and left the room, making everyone laugh even harder.

"You guys are so mean to him." Bella scolded, although she was grinning.

"Oh come Bella! Maybe he'll actually touch you now." Alice said as she stopped laughing.

"That will be the day." Bella mumbled and then took off after Edward.

For once the graceful vampire was rather loud, stomping up the stairs towards their room. Bella sighed and leaned in the doorway to see Edward sitting with a frown on his face.

"Do I actually act like that?" Edward asked Bella.

Bella sighed and walked over to him.

"Sometimes." Bella told him honestly but kissed his cheek.

Edward frowned and then grinned. True, he was going to pay for this later, but it would be worth it to see Bella's face.

"Come on. I have an idea to get them back." Edward lied and pulled her downstairs.

Everyone was still in the living room, only the softest giggles emitting from the room. Bella didn't think anything of it until they stopped in the doorway. She heard a small click then felt her bra being snatched out from under her top.

"There. Is that enough action for all of you?" Edward asked, holding up the cream colored bra for a second before using his inhuman speed to run away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella screamed, her face redder than a tomato as her hands covered her chest.

No one could stop laughing for the rest of the night.


End file.
